amores de otros mundos
by esperanzaoscura
Summary: hay mas peces en el mar o por lo menos de otros planetas
1. Chapter 1

Se ve la ciudad de Shintou cubierta de total nieve en una panadería se ve salir un chico con una bolsa de pan no se distingue como es ya que iba bien abrigado incluso traía un gorro

?-que bueno que alcance pan-murmuro mientras caminaba Hacia su casa dirigió la vista al cielo y soltó un suspiro -ya paso un año como cambian las cosas tan rápido -

mientras sacaba un pan y se lo empezaba a comer en eso distinguió justo en una esquina de un edificio a una linda chica pelirrubia lleva una blusa de manga larga azul con un cuello blanco y una falda con volantes a juego botas negras hasta la orilla y medias blancas que se detiene justo por encima de las rodillas por tal motivo esta sentada y abrazando sus piernas ya que se estaba muriendo de frio pero aparte lo que le llamo la atención que su presencia ya que no era humana ni sobrenatural era diferente ya que ni siquiera magia o chakra otro tipo de energía de hecho era similar a las de unas vecinas pero mas débil pero al ver que no sentía ninguna malicia y que de verdad se estaba muriendo de frio se acerco a ella

?-oye -la chica alzo la mirada y el vio que sus ojos son azules -"coincidencias"-pensó mientras le daba la bolsa de pan la chica lo vio confundida -están todavía calientes -le dijo mientras se quitaba su abrigo aunque en realidad a el no le afectaba el frio solo era para no llamar la atención pero ella lo necesitaba mas y se lo puso a la chica que ya estaba sonrojada el creyó que era por el frio

?-bueno nos vemos -mientras se continuaba su camino pero se paro un momento al sentir dos precencias cerca de ellos similares al de la chica pero mas fuertes y malicia hacia ella mientras la chica

Rubia-"por que me ayudo"-pensó mientras recordaba esos ojos mientras se sonrojaba mas al darse cuenta que pasaba- "es el "-mientras se acercaba a el pero antes que lo hiciera el la agarro y la movió del lugar segundos después un gran rayo cayo mientras oía unos gritos en los techos familiares

?-MALDICION-una voz femenina mientras los dos veían que eran gemelas de pelo negro las vestimentas por alguna razón al chico le pareció que eran S/M la diferencia que la de color violeta tenia pechos mas grande que la de traje morado

?-tranquila hikari casi le das al muchacho-intentaba la chica de morado a la de violeta

Hikari-lo se hibiki pero esa maldita se burlo de nosotras-mientras contenía su enojo se volta a ver a los chico -aparte parece que no la han alado podemos a provechar-

Hibiki-igual que nosotras-murmurando y recordando a la única persona que reaccionaron pero muy débil pero es mejor que nada no?

Hikari-OYE CHICO LARGATE DE AQUÍ TENEMOS ASUNTOS CON LA CHICA DE LADO-le grito

?-y si no quiero -la reto algo que por lo visto le molesto mientras se ponía delante de la rubia y ella veia al chico que ya aceptaba como su destinado

Hikari -hibiki-le hablo a su hermana muy molesta ella entendió y le daba su mano

Hibiki-solo no lo mates-mientras surgía electricidad de las dos algo que notaron los chicos abajo preocupando a la pelirrubia le iba advertir al chico pero antes

?-no te preocupes -como si sabia lo que pensaba la chica mientras la gemelas juntaron sus manos y salió un rayo purpura así el chico y por el destello las chicas no vieron nada pero una vez que paso vieron al chico como si nada solo que ahora una aura eléctrica salía de el

?-si quieren hacer me algo deben atacar con mas fuerza-dijo altanero

Hikari-pero como-dijo sin creérselo ya que ese rayo debió a verlo dejado inconsciente su hermana tampoco lo creía lo que paso un simple humano pero resulta que es un ser sobrenatural pero de la incredulidad pasaron a sentirse calientes al ver al chico cubierto de electricidad

?-será mejor que se larguen no quiero pelear-veía como las chicas se arrodillaban y por sus emociones no querían pelear pero empezaban a desarrollar otra emoción hacia el pero antes de saber cual era solo sintió como le volteaban la cara y recibía un beso de la chica pelirrubia que protegía

Kuno-sekirei 95 kuno será tuya por y para siempre mi ashikabi - mientras veía a su ashikabi ayudarla y protegerla ya no dudo mas pero sin saber provoco unos celos enormes en las gemelas mientras el chico no sabia que pensar ¿sekirei? ¿ashikabi? Que era eso y mas por que sentía una unión muy poderosa con la chica pero antes de preguntar lo volvieron a voltear la cara y recibir dos besos al abrir enorme los ojos vio a las gemelas que lo atacaron dándoselo como pasaban al odio a al amor ? Una vez que se acabo

Gemelas-sekireis 11 y 12 seran tuyas por y para simpre - mientras procesaba lo que paso su teléfono vibro y en automático lo saco algo que le costo ya que tenia tres chicas abrasándolo pero lo pudo y vio que era una videollamada y vio un señor de pelo blanco en un asiento de oficina

Peliblanco-hola hola como están todos allí - dijo infantilmente

?-mmmm quien eres-dijo confundido a siendo que se cayera mientras las chicas habían hecho silencio ya que sabian lo que esta por pasar

Peliblanco- soy Minaka Hiroto soy presidente de MBI eres muy despistado bueno con lo que te a pasado creo que no es raro verdad naruto uzumaki verdadero héroe del mundo jijiji-mientras un viento fuerte le movió la capucha y se vio su pelo es rubio y puntiagudo con ojos azules con la pupila rasgada en ese momento reflejaban diversos emociones al ver que el sabia quie es de verdad

Extras

Después que minaka le explicara del plan sekirei o mas o menos lo que tenia que hacer solo le provoco mas dolor de cabeza y al asegurarse que las chicas estaban bien se impresiono que ya lo amaran de verdad no podía negar que esto es verdadero amor no como el de aquellas supuestas amigas que tubo sin mas se dirigió a su casa de tres pisos muy bonito y algo grande para dos personas pero ahora que trajo a sus sekireis creo que no fue mala idea conseguir esa casa

Naruto -ya llegue-grito mientras dejaba entrar a sus sekireis

?bienvenido onichan-le respondió una voz de una niña mientras se asomaba por el pasillo una linda chica de pelos rosados al igual que sus ojos en dos coletas con cintas blancas y vestía un uniforme blanco de escuela una falda corta de color verde y media negras largas que llegan hasta la mitad del muslo pero al ver a tres chicas con su onichan

Peli rosada-ONICHAN-dijo con voz tenebrosa provocando que los cuatros temblaron y sintieron que la temperatura subió y las chicas jurarían que de su pelos surgieron unas flamas

Naruto-espera horita te explico kotori-dijo con algo de miedo

.

.

.

.mientras cerca de la luna se ve como varias naves seguían a otra mas chica mientras se dirigía hacia la tierra

HOLA A TODOS ESTA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA BASADO EN OTRA QUE TENGO LA DE HISTORIA DE ALAS Y AMOR ESTO ME SURGIO DE LA NADA DESPUES DE LEER MUCHAS HISTORIA DE NARUTO OLVIDADO POR LOS GREMORY COMO SE DARAN CUENTA HAY SEKIREI Y DATE A LIVE PERO NO SERAN LAS UNICAS TRAERAN MAS SI ESTO ES DESPUES DE LA DERROTA DE TRIHEXA TAL VEZ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PONGO LA HISTORIA DE NARUTO OSEA LA TRAMA DXD CON EL NO SOLO SERA ANIME HARE QUE NARUTO INTERACTUE CON PERSONAJES DE PELICULAS ESO SI DE MARCIANOS

QUIEN VA EN LA NAVE ?


	2. Chapter 2

MI HISTORIA

Todo empezó cuando había nacido mis padres eran muy especiales no eran simples humanos solo en parte , cada uno era mescla diferentes de criaturas asi que consecuencia yo fui un ser único un grupo llamado kaos brigada se enteraron de mi y quisieron secuestrarme mis padres se defendieron pero perecieron antes de su ultimo suspiro su madre invoco a una demonio una amiga suya que conocía hace mucho tiempo incluso le había pedido que se uniera a su nobleza pero mi mama no quiso ya que quería una vida tranquila pero le ofreció su amistad su nombre es Venela gremory al llegar solo encontró los cuerpos de mis padres y juro que me cuidaría como su hijo algo que cumplió me llevo al inframundo presentando a su familia que me aceptaron muy bien desde el inicio me lleve bien con su hija un 1 año mas grande que yo siempre estábamos juntos y luego conocí a sona y nos volvimos inseparables cuando obtuvo sus piezas me volví su torre a un cuando ella quiso que fuera su reina jejejejeje yo tenia grandes habilidades magias únicas y empecé a ser contratos en unos de esos conocí a la familia itsuka por error ya que kotori encontró el panfleto y me invoco aun así fue por error me volví su niñero mientras sus padres descansaban tanto que me volví como su hermano lo malo es que en su barrio el día de su cumpleaños mientras le llevaba unos listones nuevos a kotori hubo un incendio al llegar la encontré diferente y las llamas danzaban alrededor de ella y su presencia era diferente se me acerco y me beso en los labios su ropa desapareció y me sentí diferente después de eso no me separe de ella estando en el hospital llego un anciano y nos explico sobre los TD las espíritus y su organización decidimos unirnos tiempo después ella se volvió comandante a un siendo una niña para mi diversión y yo seguí a su lado me dejaron quedar con ella por mi habilidad de sellar espíritus siempre y cuando guardara el secreto con rias yo la ayude a conseguir sus piezas la primera fue akeno estábamos cerca y a mis habilidades sensoriales la sintió la fuimos a ayudar unos cuantos días después conocimos a koneko en un juicio contra ella muy temerosa a todos con nuestra ayuda lo empezó a superar en unas vacaciones en un lugar nevado conocimos a kiba todo débil y a punto de ser asesinado lo ayudamos luego al acompañando a zierchs donde vivían los vampiros conocimos a gasper al estar siendo apedreado yo empecé a ayudarlos a todos ya que desarrollaron miedo u odio poco a poco era mejor éramos fuerte y felices todo cambio cuando a pareció issei rias se obsesiono con el lo entendía un poco ya que es una longinus pero no solo ella era así las chicas también me empezaron a ignorar y fue peor cuando rias lo rencarno convenciéndolo con su mas grande deseo en serio es el peor pervertido al intentar hablar con mi mejor amiga sona ella hiso lo mismo solo que con un chico llamado saji algo pervertido no solo con ella las chicas de su grupo también antes nos llevábamos bien pero ahora me ignoraban yo ayudaba y hacia las cosas muy bien pero nada cambio derrotaba a los malos pero ellos se llevaban el crédito al final

La pelea contra el dios dragón malvado yo lo derrote pero quede desmayado al despertar me entere que ellos contaron que habían derrotado al dragón y yo solo estorbaba y mil cosas malas fui rechazado ignorado insultados por todos sin mas que hacer decidí irme me extraje la pieza y cuando iba al mundo humano aparecieron el consejo de ancianos aquellos que controlan a los demonios en la sombra mas importantes que los maos pensé que no me dejarían ir ya que me había vuelto un demonio errante pero no al contrario me hicieron un demonio de clase suprema y me dieron mis evil peace increíble gracias a mi energía todas las piezas fueron mutadas al llegar le conté a kotori lo que paso y con ayuda de rastarok nos mudamos sin que nadie se enterara ingrese a una escuela empecé a tener nuevos amigos y mejores pero ahora tengo tres hermosas esposas espero que no pase nada mas mmmm,,, por que tengo escalofrios

EXTRA

En las calles de lilit en el inframundo se ve a issei y saji en un paseo solo y siendo alabados por todos en un momento algo en un callejón algo les llamo la atención y se dirigieron allí al estar completamente solos apareció un sello mágico mientras los chicos se arrodillaban y surgía el holograma rizvec lucifer

Risevec -Informe-

Issei-todo sigue como lo planeado señor-

Risevec - y naruto-

Saji -desapareció jamás le afecto no sabemos por que incluso a los dioses funciono-

Risevec- suponomes que fue la variedad de especias que es el-

Issei-señor-

R-que-

Issei-ya no tenemos mas pócimas -seguían sin levantarse

R-lamentablemente por unos experimentos fueron destruidos los que teníamos-

Saji-pero señor-dijo espantado pero una mirada de su amo lo calmo

R-es verdad que los efectos van disminuyendo pero a menos que tengan un gran shock no regresaran en si entendido-recibiendo un asentamiento de los dos -ok se pueden retirar-

Así el holograma desapareció y los chicos se fueron del callejón pero entre las sombra surgían tres siluetas femeninas

?-esto es genial solo hay que averiguar mas para limpiar el nombre de naruto vamos-mientras las tres desaparecían


End file.
